


Midnight Snack

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Prompt Fic, Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vecchio kids learn the art of the midnight snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a prompt called Midnight Snack, i hope it did ok. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta and friend ds_Tiff, you did a wonderful job with it.
> 
> Ok the prompt i am setting is...Outed
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________

Frannie asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, “Ray are you sure that you will be OK watching the kids for two whole nights and days?”

 

While holding one the youngest children in his arms Ray smiled, “Frannie, I have looked after them before, just because I am blonde, does not mean that I am dumb.”

 

Fixing her bag over her shoulder she patted her son's back in Ray's arms, as the others held onto his legs and she replied in a soft voice, “I know Ray, I just worry. Thank you for doing this for me, I haven't had a girl’s weekend away for years.”

 

Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek with laughter in his voice as he spoke, “Go. Enjoy sis, that is what brothers are for, we will have fun, won't we guys and gals!”

 

All the kids squealed in delight making their mum smile and relax knowing that they were in safe hands. 

 

With one last hug and kiss for them all Frannie went to join her friends on their spa weekend away, which was going to be heaven. 

 

Once the door shut, Ray turned saying, “OK kids, jackets on and we will all go to the park and the petting zoo, now what are the rules?”

 

The older ones stood smiling, repeating the rules they said every time, “Stay together, hold hands, no running away, do what you are told and don't ask for too much. Did we get them right Uncle Ray?”

 

Grinning down at their smiling faces he nodded, saying, “Yup, you sure did, OK so you all ready?”

 

Once everyone had what they needed they headed for the park, hand in hand, chatting and telling tales of their adventures in kindergarten and playgroup.

 

Only two of the swings were free, one of which was the chair swing for toddlers and disabled children to use. Luckily they were side by side, turning to the older children Ray asked, “OK Deven, do you have the timer?”

 

Grinning his toothy grin, Deven held it up, “Yes uncle Ray, I have it.”

 

Clapping his hands Ray smiled, “Greatness, now you know how to do this, set the timer, five minutes each and take turns pushing each other and I will help the little ones OK.”

 

The system worked so well that some of the other mums at the park came over. One called Abbey asked, “How on earth did you do that, get them to behave and do what you said with the swing, mine would be fighting and I only have two you have six here.”

 

Scratching his head Ray replied as best he could, “Um, I don't know, I guess they like that they all get to be in charge of the timer and they know they will have the same amount of time on the swing. It seems the only fair way to do it I guess, they enjoy it.”

 

More and more women came over to ask questions, much to the amusement of the kids who all carried on switching around when the alarm went off. 

 

One mother asked Dawn, one of the kids, “Do you like playing in the park?”

 

Nodding, holding her doll, Dawn answered her, “Oh yes, it’s so much fun. Uncle Ray takes us all the time and we get to have picnics and today we are going to the petting zoo to get photos taken and to give them money we saved for them.”

 

Abbey asked, wondering, “Money you saved, what's it for?”

 

Dawn’s face lit up as she told her, “We all did jobs and got pocket money, so we put it in a box to give to the man and woman so they can buy nice things for the animals, warm stuff as the snow will be coming soon and it’s sad when animals get all cold.”

 

Smiling back at the young girl, Abbey nodded, “It sure is sweetheart, you are all very good for doing that, have a great day now.”

 

Waving, Dawn went back to her brothers and sisters, talking over her shoulder as she did, “We will, thank you.”

 

Abbey turned to Ray, asking, “So you’re their uncle, how did you do that? You should write a book on it.”

 

Shaking his head and laughing lightly, Ray replied, “Ya, I'm their uncle and to be honest, I'm not sure how. I made up a story when I was babysitting about giving money to help animals and they asked if they could do that and it went from there.”

 

They chatted for a few more minutes until the last alarm went off and then it was time to go to the petting zoo, which turned out to be amazing and the owners were thrilled with the donation the kids had made. It turned out that some of the rabbits had just had babies, so each child, including Ray, got to name one each. 

 

The kids were buzzing and chattering like monkeys all through dinner and bath time and even their bedtime stories, sleep was nowhere to be seen, but Ray for one was drained, but happy. 

 

He must have fallen asleep on the couch as the next thing Ray knew he could feel eyes on him. Opening his eyes he saw that he was surrounded by children. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes Ray asked, “You guys OK?”

 

In one voice they spoke, “We're hungry!”

 

Smiling at them he thought, _'kids are always hungry'_ just like him. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was midnight, so looking back at the kids he asked, “Do you guys ever hear of the _'Midnight Snack'?”_

 

Shaking their heads, Dawn replied for them all, “No Uncle Ray, what is it?”

 

Clapping his hands together and grinning wider, he explained, “OK, well, follow me and I will show you.”

 

Sitting around the table the kids watched as Ray explained, “You see the midnight snack is very important and fun to have on a sleepover, you get to eat something nice and chat with your friends or family and then go back to bed full and happy and sleep the rest of the night away.”

 

Pointing a spoon at them he carried on, “But don't do it too much, or it won't be fun anymore, got it?”

 

Smiling at their uncle they all repeated, “Got it!”

 

And they did, they really enjoyed their first midnight snack and had a fun weekend with their uncle, they couldn’t wait until the next time came along.

 

The End  


End file.
